Months and Lifetimes
by kwest7262
Summary: The sequel to Saving the Emotionless. Somehow through torment and pain Lucy found her way back to Ulquiorra again. But for how long. Will she have an option to stay or will she be drug back again just like last time. Join Lucy and the gang as love ensues and they all help Ichigo regain his soul reaper powers. (Takes place in the lost substitute shinigami arc)


**(I feel like I have hit the inspirational jackpot. Anyone remember my bleachXfairy tail crossover. Well here is the sequel you all have been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy!)**

"Hey Lucy! Wanna take on a job?"

I looked over at my partner and I couldn't help but laugh. I wanted to go but I just didn't feel like it today so I just turned him down...again. It's been 17 months and all I have been able to think about are those wonderful green eyes. Those black tear marks. His tears and screams of torment the day I left. It's all been haunting me and I just didn't know how much longer I could take it. ' _Ulquiorra. I miss you so much.'_ I bid Mira a farewell and exited the guild and started walking down the streets. I felt something wet hit my hand and noticed that I had started crying. Every single day for the past 17 months have been nothing but utter torment for me. I thought back to all the times I spent in Hueco Mundo. With Ulquiorra...and Orihime. It had been 17 long months and we had already been disbanded once and came back together again. But all my friends from Karakura was all I could think about.

 _"Orihime, so tell me what it's like to be in Grimmjow's tower. Does he talk to you?"_

 _"Actually, yes. He treats me better than he does the other Espada. He's plain right down harsh to them, but he's soft and kind to me. I'm starting to question my feelings for Ichigo. You sound somewhat sad. What's bothering you?"_

 _"It's Ulquiorra, Orihime. I haven't been able to get him to open up to me at all. To be truthful I don't even understand why I want him to open up to me. I always thought my greatest feelings resided with Natsu. But now I'm not so sure. I'm trying so hard to get him to open up to me and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I've always found myself able to see the better of people. I want to believe that he has emotions somewhere deep down inside of him. I want to know that he has what it takes to be a good person."_

 _"Don't hate me for this but…I THINK SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!"_

 _"No! It's not like that at all Orihime. Not…at…all."_

I fell down on my knees as tears ran down my face even harder.

"Ulquiorra! I love you...I need you!"

 _"Hand her over Grimmjow. Aizen put her in my care."_

 _"Forget it. Orihime feels more comfortable with her around. She doesn't deserve to be near you anyway. All you consider her is trash. Even if she does try to see the good in you."_

 _"No Grimmjow I do not consider that girl trash. She is far from trash. The only trash here is you."_

 _"Ul..quiorra."_

This pain. It's killing me.

 _For some reason I couldn't stop crying. The tears would just not stop. I turned to say something to Ulquiorra only to realize that he was in front of me already. He cupped my face in his hand and wiped away my tears._

 _"Don't cry woman."_

 _"That voice! Ul..quiora!"_

I slowly got up on my feet and through the tears I started to walk again. I remember it all as if it happened yesterday. I remember when he asked me…

 _"Ulquiorra, where are we?"_

 _"My room."_

 _"…"_

 _"Tell me woman. Can you show me?"_

 _"Show you what?"_

 _"Can you show me…what love is?"_

He asked me to show him what love was. My body tingled as I remembered the feeling of his body on mine...his lips on mine. The tears kept coming as my heart kept on breaking.

 _I closed my eyes slightly then gasped in surprise when I felt my body fall backwards. I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me, his arms on either side of my head. I stared into those deep green eyes and slowly lost myself to yet another kiss. His lips were so warm and inviting. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gave him what he wished for and his tongue was inside my mouth mapping out everything. Our tongues danced together in perfect harmony. He pulled away and started planting kisses along my jawline down to my neck. I moaned slightly when he started sucking at the crook of my neck. So many thoughts were going through my mind, but I knew one thing for sure. I was happy. I felt truly happy. He pulled away from my necked and looked into my eyes. Next thing I knew I was being scooped up and placed in the center of the bed. I blushed slightly at our position. My legs were in between his. He looked at me and I could see a trace of uncertainty in his eyes. I gave him a genuine smile and raised my head to kiss him again. He met my kiss with such passion. Still hovered above me he situated himself to where he was sitting on his knees with me between his legs. Never once did he break our kiss. We broke away, both of us needing air, and took this moment to just stare into each other's eyes. He ran his hands down my sides and stopped with them being on my stomach. Even thorough the fabric of my dress I could feel the coldness of his hands. I shuddered slightly as he started to slowly inch his hands further up towards my breasts. He stopped right below my breast line and looked at me for approval._

 _"Lucy…?"_

 _I reached down and placed his hands on my breast, letting him know that I wanted him. He slowly started to massage my breasts causing me to emit small moans. Seeing how I reacted he didn't stop. He continued to massage my breasts. I felt a deep warm feeling in my inner thigh and with this feeling came a sudden urge to beg Ulquiorra to take me. Out of complete need, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him too me. I slowly started to nibble on his neck causing him to moan slightly. With one hand still around his neck, the other started to fumble around with the zipper on his jacket. It came off with ease. I pulled back and saw his pale toned chest. He raised me up and started to undo the backside of my dress. I was unable to wear a bra with the dress so when the top part fell down I was completely exposed to him. He rose up enough to finish pulling off the remained of my dress. I was in nothing my panties at this point. My face turned red from embarrassment. I slowly reached my hands up to his jacket and started undoing it. It came off with ease and Ulquiorra threw it to the floor and started to take off his hakama. I watched as he removed his hakama and whatever was underneath leaving nothing but his naked body in front of me. He brought his lips down to mine one last time before he lined himself up with my entrance. I braced myself in the kiss as he slowly entered me. I pulled away from him and screamed slightly. I could feel tears start to fall down my face, but they were gone as soon as they came. Ulquiorra licked them away one by one. It had been a few seconds since he entered me. I only figured that he was letting me get used to his length. I gave him a slight nod as soon as the pain went away and he started to slowly move again. Pleasure started to gather inside of me and I started to feel something coming. I wasn't for sure what it was but I was so happy. I started to moan and bite my lower lip._

 _"Faster…Ulquiorra. Please."_

 _He met my request and started going faster. I arched my back and gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of me. He kept hitting that spot over and over after seeing what an immense reaction it had. I could feel my walls tighten around his member. He started moaning and screaming my name. I did the same. Waves of pleasure rocked my body as I finally felt myself release. He released shortly after I did. He lost his strength and collapsed on top of me, but immediately rolled to his side moving himself out of me in the process. I turned to face him. I could do nothing but smile. I was so happy. So happy that he was my first. I laid there taking everything this world had to offer in. I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep. However I heard him say something that made my heart leap for joy._

 _"Lucy…I… I think I might actually be falling in "love" with you."_

I broke into a run as I saw my apartment near. I jolted inside and quickly locked the door. Afterwards I just sunk to the floor. I lay on my side tears flowing down my face. I broke more and more everyday and it was just all I could do to live. It was here on this cold hardwood floor that I fell asleep and dreamed of seeing those emerald eyes once more.

 **~In Karakura Town~**

 **-Orihime's POV-**

"Well I have practice so I'm gonna head out. Have fun tonight Orihime and be safe!"

"I will. And you do the same Tatsuki!"

We waved goodbye to each other and I watched as she walked away from us. My hand became enveloped in something. I looked up to my bluenette boyfriend and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled slightly and skipped forward dragging him with me. I was so happy that he was still here with us. After Aizen's defeat the soul reaper captains held a very special meeting to discuss what was going to happen with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. It was 17 months ago but it felt just like yesterday.

" _We the captains of the 13 court guard squads hereby grant Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer permission to live in the world of the living. However they must remain in gigai at all times unless specified otherwise. They also will help in defending the town of Karakura. This is the ruling of the Soul Society and so it shall be."_

That was the happiest day of my life. I held my boyfriend's hand as we walked side by side down the street. I let go of it and moved closer to his side. Grimmjow took the hint and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Hey Hime?"

"Yes dear."

"Do you ever think about her?"

"If your refering to Lucy then yes. I think of her all the time. I only wish she could have stayed. At least for Ulquiorra's sake."

"For sure. That girl brought out a side in Cifer I had wanted to see for a very long time. I miss that little blonde headed spitfire."

I laughed and nodded.

"Me too babe. Me too."

We had arrived at this small little park. I realized that it was the same park that I met Lucy. I felt my foot kick something and I stopped. Down at my feet looked like a keyring and there were many key's attached to it. I looked at it with curiosity and picked them up. Strangely they had zodiac symbols on them. That's when it hit me.

" _Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"_

I quickly dislodged myself from Grimmjow and began to look around me. Shortly after I noticed a girl laying on her side with a massive head of blonde hair. I looked back at Grimmjow and ran over to her. He just looked at me with confusion but followed anyway. I turned the girl on her back and was completely shocked by what I saw. There laying in the dirt was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Her hair had grown drastically but no doubt it was her.

"Oh shit! Blondie!"

I ignored my boyfriend's outburst and pulled out my cell dialing a number quickly.

' _Ishida here. What's up Orihime?'_

"Uryu you need to come to the park down the road from my apartment. And bring Ulquiorra. It's an emergency."

' _An emergency?! Is it a hollow?'_

"No...It's Lucy."

I didn't have to say anymore. I heard the line click and knew that he got the point. I took off my school jacket and wrapped it around the small girls frame. Grimmjow sat down beside me and just held me. I felt tears come down my face. I still just couldn't believe it. Lucy was back. After all this time my closest friend...no my sister. She was back!

"Orihime! Grimmjow!"

I looked behind me to see Uryu and Ulquiorra running towards me. I quickly got up and jogged to meet them. I grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulder and silently asked him if he told Ulquiorra and he just shook his head. I slowly looked to Ulquiorra and he looked me dead in the eyes. It was then that I nudged behind me. And before my eyes I watched that man's whole world change.

 **-Ulquiorra's POV-**

The human girl nudged behind me with her head and I looked to where she was implying. Long blonde hair was the first thing I saw. I slowly walked over and knelt down beside the girl. I brushed her bangs out of her face so I could get a better look. When I saw her face it was as if a ton of bricks hit my head on. It had been 17 months. And after all this time there she was. The woman I have spent so long loving is here in front of me. I gently pulled her body to my chest and began to sob. I hadn't cried since the day that she disappeared but now it all came back to me.

 _"I love you too Ulquiorra."_

"I love you. I love you! Lucy!"

I was so enveloped in the moment that I completely ignored those around me. I knew what I needed to do. I slowly picked the girl up and held her bridal style to my chest. I think the others understood because no questions were asked. My place wasn't far from here and that was exactly where I was going to take her. I relaxed as I heard Lucy's even breathing. I looked down at the girl's face and found a hard time believing just how much she had changed. Her hair was so much longer but there was no doubt in my heart that this was my Lucy. I held her with one arm and slowly opened the door to my apartment, closing and locking it behind me. It did not take me long to find my bed and slowly lay her down in it. I sat beside her and tried to regain my composition. I wasn't crying anymore but I still couldn't believe that she was here.

"Mmmm."

I quickly looked beside me and saw that she was starting to wake up. Mentally I panicked but I couldn't move. ' _This stupid gigai is making me feel a lot more than I normally would.'_ The blonde slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and stopped whenever she saw me. Her eyes shot open wide and her mouth gaped open slightly. She was shaking but she gradually was able to lift her hand enough to touch my face. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Ulquiorra...is...is it really you."

"Yes Lucy. Yes it is."

"You...you've gained some color."

"It's this foolish gigai. It's made to make me look more human."

I heard that small giggle that I had come to know leave her lips and I let a small smile appear on my lips. What she did next shocked me. She kissed me. Once her soft lips met mine I lost it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her flush against me. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity and we slowly pulled away.

"Wow...Sorry Ulquiorra I just...I had to make sure you were real. I've spent these past 17 months in torment because I thought for sure I was never going to see you again. I just wanted to know that you were real so I could cherish every single moment I have with you. I love you Ulquiorra...and I just don't want to lose you."

Her confession made me happy. An emotion I hadn't really felt since she left. Since meeting her I had become more human and my hollow hole had gradually started to fill. But when she left...I felt nothing. Until today. This woman had brought out a part of me that I was sure was never supposed to exist. But I didn't mind. I didn't mind loving her. And I was going to prove to her that I did.

"Lucy...you will cherish every moment. Because so will I. Starting now."

 **-Lucy's POV-**

Ulquiorra crashed his lips on mine and we fell back further onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a passionate kiss. 17 months. I had waited all that time and finally what I wanted was right here in my arms. I loved this man and I needed him. I nipped at his bottom lip and he granted me access. Our tongues danced together. This was by far one of the happiest moments of my life. I let out an exasperating moan when I felt Ulquiorra slowly massage my right breast. I threw my legs around his waist and I could feel his erection. I could feel how bad he needed me. It had been so long and I needed him too. He departed from my lips and began to ravage my neck. It felt so good I just couldn't help but moan. He pulled back from me and slowly began to tug my shirt upward. I was able to raise up just enough for him to pull it over my head. At the same time the he made sure to do away with my bra as well. I know I shouldn't have but for some reason I felt just a little bit embarrassed but I didn't try to cover myself. I knew better.

"God Lucy. I've missed you so much."

I moaned in delight as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. While he sucked and nibbled on that one he massaged the other. I already started to feel something build up deep inside me and I knew that if he kept this up I wouldn't last long at all. Pulling back he started to undo my shorts. At the same time I got in a kiss and undid the buttons on his school shirt. I discarded it to the floor and began to kiss his neck. He moaned under my touch. He slowly pushed me back and finished taking off my shorts. It was then that I noticed. In this gigai his hollow hole was gone. In this gigai...he had a heart. All those thoughts went away as I felt something warm inside of me. Ulquiorra began to move his digits back and forth inside of me.

"God Ulquiorra. I can't take much more of this. Take me please! I need you!"

That must have been all he needed to hear because he made quick work of taking the rest of our garments off. There we were completely naked in front of each other once again and I couldn't have loved it more. I gave him a nod and he pushed himself inside of me. I moaned in pleasure. He felt so good inside of me and it was all I could do to contain it. He slowly started to pump himself inside of me. We were both moaning and sweat was rolling. I was pretty sure that we were disturbing his neighbors but right now neither one of us cared. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for a kiss as he thrust inside of me. I pulled back long enough to breath and he started attacking my neck. His thrusts got faster and I could feel that build up inside of me that I had been longing for so much.

"God yes Ulquiorra! I'm not gonna last much longer!"

"Me either Lucy."

His thrusts got faster and longer. The deeper he went the more pleasure I had. I let out a playful scream whenever I felt him hit my G-spot. He knew he did it too because he kept on. I arched my back into him and moaned his name over and over again. I screamed his name as I felt myself hit my climax. It didn't take him long either because I felt his seed spill inside of me. I rolled to the opposite side of me and slowly took my hand in his. I smiled at him and he slowly kissed me. I finally found him again. And this time I didn't plan on letting go.

"Lucy?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ulquiorra. So much."

He closed his eyes and I did the same. It wasn't too long after that sleep overcame my tired body. ' _I love you more than words could ever describe Ulquiorra.'_

'… _there are several ways a person can show love. But love is more of a feeling, or emotion. It's something that a person feels towards someone else. Love is a very strong emotion. It's felt when someone is completely and utterly happy around someone. But this person can't just be any ordinary person off the side of the road. It has to be someone you care deeply for. Someone that holds a piece of your heart. Someone you would entrust your very being too. Someone you would be willing to sacrifice everything you had to be with them or make them happy. When you truly love someone you get a sense of completion. You can't see yourself without this person. They make you feel something that you have never felt before. I can sit here and try to define and describe what love is to you Ulquiorra but in all reality…words can never truly describe what love is.'_

This is it. This had to be it. This had to be love.


End file.
